


Operation: Kitten for Snek

by Mysteriousinc



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriousinc/pseuds/Mysteriousinc
Summary: Finding out your boyfriend likes cats, that was the easy part. Trying to get him one without him finding out now that’s a challenge. (Aka the plot keeps messing with Angel smh)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Operation: Kitten for Snek

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a secret santa event on sirdust server I'm in. Prompt: “Angel learns that Pent really likes cats and so he attempts to acquire one for him without Pent finding out (hijinks ensue)”

Angel knew, Pentious liked cats for a while. When they would go out, anytime they came across a stray on the street. Pentious would stop and try to pet it. He has five cat sweatshirts he likes wearing around the house. Pentious already owned two sweatshirts before they dated, he gave the other three to Pentious on his death day. When a post with a cat shows up he would usually reply with a “how adorable!” or a cat emoji with a heart. He would bring up how much he missed his old cat when he was alive. Ivory was her name Angel recalled, everytime Pentious mentioned her name his voice would get soft. The way he talked about her, Angel could tell he really adored her.

So it really didn’t take that long for him to realize he needs to get him one. He’s really good with nuggets, (he absolutely spoils the pig, but won’t admit it). And Angel sees the way his face lights up, whenever he sees a just a picture of a cat. Imagine, the look on his face, when he has a cat of his own again. Anything to see that huge dorky smile on his face. The only challenge is getting one without Pentious finding out.

_ Monday _

Angel has been looking at this one shelter online for weeks that has cats. He’s made an appointment for this friday to adopt the cat. There’s this cute grey cat he’s planning on adopting that’s perfect for Pentious. A british shorthair he believes it’s called, whatever it’s fuckin adorable and he’s getting it. At the moment he’s waiting by the door for the pet carrier to arrive so he can get that and hide it before Pentious comes back from his workshop. He’s betting on him to be down there for a while. 

He hears a ping from his phone from the delivery service and he gets up to open the door. After signing for the box and handing it back to the delivery person, he closes the door. Just as he was opening it to see it, Pentious slithered into the foyer.  _ Shit Just keep it cool. Keep it cool Angel.  _

“Babe, hi I thought you were going to be down in the workshop until late tonight?” Angel asked with a convincing smile.  _ Of all the times, he stays late down there of course today would be the one where he didn’t. Of fucking course. _

“I finished up early, what’s in the box?,” Pentious asked, wiping his hands off with a towel. 

“What box?” He asked cheekily.

Pentious rolls his eyes, “The box in your hands you goof, what did you buy?” Before Angel could respond. Pentious spoke again, “Is it another pair of boots?” he asked, narrowing his red eyes. “How many do you really need?”

He quickly took that excuse, “Hey first of all, I don’t have that  _ many  _ boots,” Pentious looked at him with raised eyebrow “What? I don’t, I have a reasonable amount for a person damn it. And anyway, like you’re one to talk how many silk robes do you have huh?” he countered back. 

Pentious pursed his lips, “Touche,” he said draping the towel on the crook of his elbow, “Since I’m finished early though, would you like to go on a walk with fat nuggets before dinner?” 

“That works for me baby,” he walks closer to Pentious to wrap his arms around his waist, “He’s upstairs sleeping I’ll get him and we can go.” He quickly thought to himself and he can go and hide this box from Pent. He quickly kisses Pentious on the lips, enjoying the way the corner of his mouth quirked up. “Give me like two minutes, you know how he is when he’s sleeping he never wants to get up.”

“He gets that from you.” Pentious said, smiling. 

“Damn right!”, Angel unwraps himself from Pentious to head up the stairs. Damn he’s lucky Pentious never asked to look at his supposed “shoes”. Angel made a note to self to order some new boots tonight though.. 

_ Wednesday _

“Cherri thanks again for helping me with this,” Angel says, putting the cat food in the basket. 

“No problem Angie,” she walked up beside him “You know you’re my bitch, I do anything for ya. Even if it is for Sir Asshole.” 

“Hey, that’s my asshole you’re talking about” he playfully flipped her hair and she shrugged. “ _ Ugh _ I just need friday to come already, it’s been getting harder for me to hide this shit. Yesterday I had to distract him while the Eggbois brought in the new toys” 

Cherri furrowed her brow, “How did you distract him?” 

Angel just smiled at her, and Cherri stuck out her tongue. “Nevermind, Angie no details please.” Angel laughed at her reaction, that will never get old. “So tell me, how are you going to surprise him on friday?” Cherri asked. 

“I got it all, planned out. I'm gonna surprise him with dinner. Chicken alfredo- that’s his favorite. He’s mushy as shit, so I’m gonna set the table up real nice for him. Get the candles out and all that jazz.” Angel says smiling, as much as he teases Pent for being mushy, he really is glad he’s found someone he can give all his love to. Pent loves all that romantic shit and Angel loves doing it for him so it all works out. “Then I’m gonna go upstairs and bring the cat to him,”

Cherri watches him, and snorts “You really got it bad for this dork,” 

“What can I say? I really know how to pick ‘em,” He laughs, before Cherri could respond she suddenly stops and looks ahead. “What-?” Angel asked. He looked straight and saw Pentious, with a small basket looking at something.  _ Of course he’s here, of.fucking.course.  _

He quickly whispered to Cherri “He can’t see me, he’ll ask me what I’m doing with a basket of cat food,” ( also distracting him like yesterday was definitely not an option in public..) “Distract him, for me while I sneak away?” 

“What? How am I gonna distract him?” she asked incredulously.

“Think of something, pleaseee for me?” Angel asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. 

Cherri rolls her eyes, “Fine, I’ll go distract him. You go hide somewhere,”

“You’re the best thanks babe,” he winks and goes around the corner to hide. He sees Cherri go up to Pentious to get his attention. “Hey asshole! What are you doing?” 

_ Nice one Cherri.  _ Angel thought to himself.

Pentious looks up, confused for a bit before having a tired look on his face. “Oh it’s you, and not like it’s any of your business why I’m here.” he rolls his eyes. He looks down, at the basket “I could ask you the same question, why do you have a basket full of cat food and treats?” 

“Maybe I have a cat, asshole? What do you think?,” Cherri scoffs. “Aren’t you supposed to be some genius or something?” 

Pentious pursed his lips, “Just thought I asked, Angel didn’t mention you had a cat. Did you just get it?” 

“You know Angie, he can be forgetful sometimes” Cherri says shrugging. “And yeah I just got the little furball, the other day real cutiepie.” 

_ Hey! _

Pentious hummed. “Anyway I told ya why I’m here, what are you doing here?” Cherri asked with a hand on her hip. 

“I wanted to stop by the store, and get Angel his favorite dessert. I’ve noticed he’s been a little stressed lately, so I figured his favorite cheesecake would help brighten his mood.” 

Angel feels his chest getting warm. What an absolute dork, he really got lucky with him huh? He feels kinda guilty for making Pentious worry though. He’ll make it up to him on friday. 

“You know I was actually about to head that way to get me some dessert, I’ll walk with you.”

“I can go by myself thank you very much.” Pentious said with arms crossed.

“Well too bad shitlord I’m going with you, besides I need to make sure you get the right cheesecake for Angie.” Angel heard Cherri say.

“Excuse you? I think I know what cheesecake my boyfriend likes.” Pentious said. Despite being around the corner he knows Pent’s face is making the “How dare you? Do you know who I am?” look. 

“Then you don’t mind that I’m going then huh? Let’s go, I got things to do dork.” Cherri says.

“Like you’re the only one with things to do.. Tsk.” Angel hears them bicker back and forth for a little until their voices become faint. He peeks around the corner and sees their backs. He lets out the breath he’s holding, he gets out his phone and shoots a quick text to Cherri.

**Thanks again babe, owe ya one.**

**Hey just let me come over and pet the cat whenever I want and we’re even. He’s distracted now :P you can leave now bitch, before you ruin the surprise. I’ll pay for the food.**

Angel snickered,  **Come over anytime you like, though I think ya gonna have to fight Pent for the cat. See ya later, Cher and thank you again. Have I mentioned how amazing you are?**

**I know I am** _ hair flip emoji  _ **You can meet up at my place later to get the food.**

Angel sends her a confirmation, and heads towards the door. Not before, getting his boyfriend’s favorite candy.

_ Friday _

Finally the day is here, fucking finally. Angel couldn’t keep this a secret for any longer. He’s ready to bring the new addition to their family home. Hopefully everything will go as planned. It’s currently 2pm and he’s getting ready to leave to go pick up the cat. Pentious comes into the room and goes into their shared closet. “Where are you off too?” he asked, searching through the racks.

“Out with Cherri, I’ll be back before dinner time. My turn tonight, be ready at six.” Angel said watching Pentious bring out one of his cat hoodies. (how fitting for today)

“I’ll try to be done, in my workshop before then dear.” Pentious says slipping off his shirt for his cat hoodie. Angel let out a wolf whistle when Pentious was fully “naked”. Pentious rolls his eyes “Oh please, not like you haven’t seen this before.” he says before putting on his cat hoodie. 

Angel laughs before sliding up to him, wrapping his arms around Pentious to kiss at his hood. Enjoying the way it twitched a little. “Still doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate it,” Angel says sweetly kissing more at his hood.

Pentious chuckles a bit, interlocking their fingers on his waist. “Aren’t you supposed to be leaving? Come on I need to go back to my project.” Pentious said but made no intention to move.

“What can I say you distract me baby,” Angel said. Moving his hood, before kissing his nape. 

Pentious twisted out of his hold laughing, “Ok enough of that, I need to go back to my workshop,” He said. 

“Ok fine, I’ll go. We’ll finish this later,” he winked and Pentious rolled his eyes pointing towards the door. Angel blew him a quick kiss, before heading out. Checking to see if his cab is there he heads out the door.

It doesn’t take that long for him to get to the shelter. He checks in with the receptionist, (Shelly her name tag is named) recognizing her voice on the phone. He’s asked to wait in the lobby while she gets the cat. He sits in one of the plastic chairs, getting a couple of stares from men. He flips them off, and they quickly turn away from him.

The receptionist comes back out and brings out the cat. Angel stands up and walks towards them. The cat is currently in her arms, snuggled into her elbow in a blanket. How cute.

“Here you go Mr Dust, we call him smokey around here.” Shelly says, handing him smokey. “Make sure you take good care of him, he’s very sweet.” 

He lifts his upper arms to hold smokey, “Heya smokey how are you?” he asked. Smokey just blinked up at him, he started to rub against his hand. He feels his rough little tongue, as he starts to lick his hand. Angel smiles, taking another hand and scratching under his chin. 

“Looks like he kinda likes you already,” Shelly says smiling.

Angel smiles back, and thanks her. She gives him some forms to sign and he’s on his way. 

As soon as he gets to the house, he makes sure Pentious isn’t in the foyer and he calls some of the eggs. He told them earlier that he's bringing a surprise for Pentious. So of course they jumped for the chance to help him. Two of the Eggbois come down the stairs with the cat carrier.

“Thank you guys, make sure you keep this little guy upstairs ok? Until I come and get him. Remember this is a surprise.” Angel says putting smokey in the carrier.

“You got it Mr Dust! We’ll make sure the cat stays upstairs,” The eggs take the carrier and make their way upstairs. 

He looks down at his phone to check the time almost 4pm. Good still enough time for him to cook dinner. He heads to the kitchen to prepare, knowing the recipe by heart it doesn’t take that long for him to cook. He goes to get the candles and sets them up at the table, lighting them. He sets the plates on the table making sure everything is in place before he heads to get Pentious. 

He heads into the workshop and sees Pentious sitting at his desk writing in his journal. He comes near him and gets his attention “Hey, dinner is ready,” he says tapping his nails on the desk. 

“You came at a good time, I just finished writing in my notes.” he closed his journal and took his glasses off his face. He’s so god damn adorable it’s not even funny. “What are we having for dinner?” 

Angel just smiled, “Come upstairs and you’ll find out” he reaches his hand out for Pentious. He grabs it and Angel hauls him up out of his chair. Pentious quirks an eyebrow, but lets Angel lead him upstairs. He’s still holding on to Angel’s hand, until they make it to the table and Pentious eyes widen. 

“What?” he said looking over the candles. 

“Surprise,” Angel says with a big grin.

“What’s the occasion?” Pentious says with a growing smile.

“Nothing special just felt like being romantic today for ya.” Angel shrugged nonchalantly. 

Pentious reaches out and grabs his face to kiss him. Angel surprised for a second before leaning into it. Pentious pulls back, runs his hands through his hair smiling, “Thankyou Angel, I love it.” he says sitting down. 

“Yeah I knew you would, you’re into the mushy romantic crap.”

“Says the man who cried when I gave him a jar full of notes that said all the things I love about you.” he said, smirking.

“Hey, you caught me off guard ok I was already emotional beforehand,” Angel said digging into his food.

“If that helps you sleep at night, dear” he says, bringing a piece of chicken to his mouth. They talk while they eat for a while, then Angel starts the conversation on cats. Of course Pentious quickly participated. He started to lament on Ivory again and he sees the way Pentious’s eyes lights up.

“She really was the best cat, so sweet and cuddly. Oh how I miss her,” he says sighing.

Angel smiles and feels his stomach about to explode from butterflies. Now is the perfect time “Pen I have a surprise for you,” Angel says getting up.

Pentious looked up at him and made a “hm?” sound. Before Angel could instruct him to close his eyes, he hears one of the eggs shouting. 

“Come back kitty! You have to stay in your carrier!” Two of the eggs come into the kitchen chasing smokey. Smokey runs right toward Angel and rubs against his legs.

“What in the world-?” Pentious asked, getting up from his seat. He slithers closer to the angel leaning down to pet the cat. “Angel where did you get a cat from?”

Angel answered. “From a shelter, I got him for you.” 

Pentious stops petting smokey before and stands back up, “For me-?” he asked softly.

Angel looked at him and smiled, “Yeah for you, I know you really like cats. And I see the way you look, when you talk about Ivory.” He said putting his hand on his shoulders, “So I decided to get you a cat, his name is smokey by the way. You can change it if you want to another name-”

He gets cut off from Pentious hugging him, he feels Pentious face wet in the crook of his neck. He comes up and rubs up and down his hood. “I take it you like your surprise?” he asked laughing a little. 

Pentious snorts, and pulls back, wiping his eyes a little. “Yes I do like the surprise, thankyou so much Angel. You don’t know how much this means to me.” he says giving Angel a quick kiss before leaning back down picking up Smokey. “Smokey’s a cute name by the way, it’s perfect.” Smokey starts rubbing their cheeks against pentious chest purring. Pentious smiles, “How did you manage to sneak getting a cat? I’m usually more observant” 

“A man never reveals his tricks baby,” Angel winks at him. Pentious rolls his eyes smiling. “Alright let's clean up here, and go get him settled in. I brought some toys for him the other day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be the last of Smokey :)


End file.
